To Hogsmeade
by Adamantium lover
Summary: This is a continuation of "Reaching It" and "A Book" Draco and Hermione go to Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron, and Ginny go with them, and there are Slytherin students. Short fanfiction. A BIG Thank you to Tiger-Shifter for Beta reading my story!


**To Hogsmeade **

This is a Continuation of "_Reaching It" and "A Book"_ Draco and Hermione go to Hogsmeade. A Thank you to Tiger-Shifter for Beta reading my story!

At 7 o'clock sharp, Draco was standing near the Gryffindor stairs. He looked elegant, wearing a black turtle neck, black long coat, and his black pants were neatly ironed. He wore his family heirloom at his finger. A silver ring encrusted with emerald. The Fat Lady portrait was opened, and Hermione stepped out from it, wearing jeans, a red tee shirt and a denim jacket over it. Ginny, Harry, and Ron were behind her. They looked at him warily, but Draco ignored them. Draco eyes were fixed on Hermione.

"Are you ready to go, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Yes, let's go!" She replied enthusiastically. Hermione smiled at Draco as they walked to where their carriage was waiting. Harry, Ginny, and Ron followed them, curious. This was early in the morning. Draco opened the door and offered his hand to help Hermione get in the carriage. He looked at Ginny.

"Do you want go with us?" He asked politely.

Ginny nodded and took Draco's hand, entering the carriage, and then sat in front of Hermione. Draco got in and set himself next to Hermione. Ron looked at him with anger and got in with a harrumph. Harry and Ron sat next to Ginny. Draco extended a book to Hermione. "You said you had wanted to read this." He said genially.

Hermione accepted the book with smile. Draco signaled the coachman to get moving. Harry narrowed his gaze to Hermione, who started reading. Draco ignored them and looked at the view outside the carriage, letting Hermione read the book. Hermione could see a thin line and Draco's hand writing.

"What does this writing mean, Draco?" She queried.

"I just marked another book to follow. Do you want it?"

"I've never read it, it's ancient!"

"I had it at the Manor's library. I will owl my mother to send it here for you." Draco said calmly. Hermione gazed at Draco gratefully. "Thanks, Draco!" She said happily.

Draco just nodded and looked outside again when Hermione continued her reading. Harry watched them with interest. Ron opened his mouth to speak. "Hermione, what do you want to buy at Hogsmeade?"

Hermione didn't hear Ron's question, too engrossed with the book she had. Inside his mind, Draco smirked. Ginny looked at Hermione, then over to Draco. Ron slumped on the seat and pouted.

"So, Draco, do you want to go to someplace in particular with Hermione?" Ginny asked nicely.

Draco looked over to Ginny and answered "We want to look at a new book. I heard there's a new book about potions that became a bestseller in Europe and had multi prints at the States."

Draco touched Hermione's arm, caressing it softly. Harry took a short inhale and Ron hissed, scared. Ginny waited for her friend's reaction. Even they didn't dare bother Hermione when she was seriously reading any book. Draco noted their reaction and was amused inside.

Hermione look at him in question. "What is it?"

"Did you hear about the new potions book?" Draco asked slowly, gently brushing her wild hair behind her ear. Hermione blinked her eyes and looked directly to Draco.

er

"Yeah, the writer travels around Europe, and even went to the Amazon to collect some ingredients there. The appendix was about exotic ingredients from Asia." Hermione answered with enthusiasm. Draco nodded his head, listening intently. Hermione continued about the book. "I had even read some reviews. It would be a great book for the school library!"

"I had read a few pages. It has a great collection of ancient and rare potions!" Draco said to Hermione. Hermione's brown orbs opened wide, round as saucers. "It does? That's great!"

Harry realized that Draco dominated Hermione with smoothness. He doesn't talk about anything else to them except something that involved Hermione. Draco only sat still and looked outside while Hermione read the book. When they arrivedat Hogsmeade, Draco helped Hermione down and brought the book. Hermione's face twisted in confusion when Ron asked her to come with him.

"Draco and I planned to go to the bookstore first!"

"But you can go there later!" Ron whined to Hermione. She just raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but I already told you guys, I had plan with Draco today. You two were the ones to insist to come with me. So you guys either come with me and Draco or you can go anywhere you want without us!" Hermione answered firmly. Ron looked at Draco, annoyed. Draco just stood in silence. He would not make Hermione feel awkward and have to choose between him and her friends. He would be silent for Hermione.

"Hermione, see you later!" Ginny intervened. She could see that Hermione disliked that Ron tried to force her and Draco's silent attitude. The Slytherin Prince sure had the upper hand this time. She saluted him with little nod. Draco and Hermione walked side by side, leave Harry and Ron.

"Why does Hermione want go with that git?" Ron hissed in jealousy. Ginny looked at her brother, dumbfounded. "They're going to the bookstore; a place Hermione loves the most, after the library. A place you dislike very much, Ron. Of course Hermione choose go with him rather with us."

Draco led Hermione to a bookstore and opened the door for her. They scouted book after book. Draco took one and showed it to Hermione. "He was great writer!" Draco said.

"He passed away few months ago, right?" She asked solemnly.

"Yes, Father and Mother always invited him at the Spring Party. He had a lot of knowledge to share!"

"I'm so jealous!You can meet him, while I only get to read his books!"

"Not every writer is like Sir Mamford, Hermione. There are writers who just boost their knowledge without true wisdom." Draco said with a sad smile. Hermione could see Draco liked Sir Francis Mamford and respected him very much. "I agree with you. Learn from experienced!"

Draco was smirking and remembered _that_ person. He was jealous when Hermione adored that fake author and previous DADA teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart. They were talking and discussed books, authors, and reviews in a pleasant conversation. Hermione never imagined she could have this kind conversation with Draco Malfoy. She could talk about new books or authors with someone else besides herself, and could talk in heated banter without being bored.

"It's noon already. Potter must be waiting for you!" said Draco, looking outside. Hermione reluctantly let go of a book in her hand. She hadn't enough money to buy another book. Draco smiled at her. "I need to pay for something. Can you wait for me?"

"I'll wait here!" Hermione said with smile. Draco went to the cashier and paid for his books. He returned with two bags and found Hermione still reading the book. Draco took her bag and whispered to Hermione ear softly. "I guess you'd prefer to stay here rather than have lunch with me!"

Hermione turned her head and saw Draco pale grey eyes, close to her.

"Are you done? Let's go!" Draco stated.

Hermione blushed and returned book to its shelf and walked side by side with Draco. She could see his shopping bags were heavy. He had enough money to buy anything he wanted.

They walk out from bookstore with three shopping bags. Hermione was surprise when she saw Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle standing in front of the store. Draco looked at Hermione. "One moment!" He said.

Draco walked to his friends without Hermione.

"We're gonna take lunch. See you later!" Blaise said to Draco. His eyes darted to Hermione and nodded his head. "We don't want to make any scene between you and Potter just because their Gryffindor Princess is surrounded by Slytherins!"

Hermione eyes turned dark brown. She understood that Blaise meant well, but she also hated that her presence became a disturbance for Draco and his friends. Draco left his friends. "Are you hungry, Hermione?"

"Why we don't join Blaise and the others? Don't they want to have lunch?" Hermione asked in firm tone. Draco glances to his friends, then returned to meet Hermione's gaze. "I'm not certain they'd be comfortable around you. They don't eat in what you'd call a civil manner around me!"

"It would be fine!" Hermione answered, determined. How could she scare these Hogwarts students? They're her friends too. They share classes together. They wouldn't hurt her. Besides, she could defend herself.

"Hermione, if you insist, just let me know if they offend you!"

Draco looked at Blaise helplessly. "Hermione wants to join you guys!"

"That great, let's go, Granger! Draco'll treat us!"

"He will?" Hermione asked with smile. Draco just walked quietly as he led them to the Three Broomsticks. They asked for a big round table. Hermione look around and she could see that her friends weren't there yet.

"So Granger, how many books did you buy?" Blaise asked Hermione. Everyone knew she loved to read. What else had she bought in bookstore? Hermione smile sheepishly. "I only bought two books!"

"That was fun!" Theo mocked his friend. Draco glances to him with his famous smirk. Food and drinks were served in front of them. Draco gave Hermione a plate full of food and a butterbeer. Pansy came into the pub and spotted the group. "Hey guys... and Granger?"

"Wanna join, Pansy? Draco's treating us!" Theo patted the seat next to him. Pansy looked at Hermione with smile and nodded to Theo. "Can't guys. I need to be with Daphne and Milli. We bought a new dress!"

Blaise rolled his eyes and Theo just nodded.

"See you later, Granger!" Pansy walked away and regrouped with her girlfriends. It would be hot gossip at Hogwarts. Soon the word spread that Hermione Granger was having lunch with the Slytherin Prince and the Prince's mates. Oh she'd make it even juicer so thatno one in Gryffindor could close their mouth.

Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent walk out from Three Broomstick and met with Harry. Pansy glanced inside a while before smiling sweetly to Harry. "Hey there, Potter. I guess we're all family now!"

"What you mean, Parkinson?" Harry looked at three girls in suspicion. Pansy just waved her hand and walked away with her friends.

"Hermione must still be at the bookstore!" Ginny said in a happy mood. Ron was still grumpy for what had happened in the walked in a lazy pace. "Hermione only cares for the book, although that book belongs to the damn ferret!"

Ginny and Harry stopped their tracks. Ron almost knocked his friends down. "What is it, Harry?"

"Hermione... she... all Slytherin!" Harry stammered with scene in front of them. Hermione laughed while eating with Draco and his friends. Draco whispered something to Hermione and she just laughed again. Ron eyes bulged; his mouth opened widely, but no voice came out.

When they return to Hogwarts that afternoon, Draco kept his mouth shut for every comment Ron threw at him. At least it paid off when Hermione snapped and shouted at Ron to defend him. When he stepped out from the carriage, Draco helped her and gave her the bag. "I had great time. I hope you don't mind accompanying me again!"

He gave her another bag. This one was obviously heavier than the other bag in Hermione's hand. Hermione look at him, confused. "This isn't mine! I only bought two books."

"Draco bought you more books for your bookshelf!" Blaise interjected with bright smile. Blaise looked at his mate. "I prefer to give a girl a bouquet of flowers, ice cream, or maybe lingerie." He added teasingly.

Draco nodded his head to Hermione.

"You spoil her, Draco! Her favorite things and it's not even a date! What you going to give to Granger if she truly dates you!" Theo mocked, standing next to Draco. Hermione blushed when she heard Theo's words. Draco would not be interested in dating her!

"Shut up!" Draco hissed to his mate. He left Hermione, followed by his mates that were teasing him.

"See you, Granger! We should have lunch together again!" Blaise shouted while following Draco. Hermione waved her hand happily at him.

Ron grabbed the bag from Draco and saw five thick books inside and a new quill. Hermione pulled back her bag. "What is wrong with you Ron?"

"He just wanted to show off. 'Cause he's rich and bought you everything you want!"

"Too bad if you think that Draco can buy me with presents!" Hermione hissed in anger. She walked away and after few steps, she turned her head. "I enjoyed my time with Draco because _we_ could talk about something that _is interesting for the both of us_ and he treated me with respect!"

"Ron, you're stupid!" Harry murmured after Hermione could not hear. Ginny shook her head. "You never gave her _anything_, Draco's already a few steps head!"

Harry and Ginny left Ron, who stood gapping at them.

Reviews please.


End file.
